Toad Road
Toad Road is one of the seven boards in Mario Party 9. The players ride in a mushroom car. The mini-boss that guards the Fortress is a Lakitu. The main boss, which is fought at the end of the board in a forest is a Wiggler. This board is the beginning stage of the game and is simple for beginners. Layout The players start out in front of a path leading through a plain. The players ride across the path, past a windmill, past a river, and up two short mountains. At the top of one the mountains is where the Fortress is and where a mid-boss, (Lakitu in solo) is fought. After the fortress is a large gap, which cannot be crossed due to the bridge having been destroyed at an earlier point. The path underneath the gap contains Mini Ztar Spaces, and across it are Mini Star Spaces. In order to jump the gap, each player (with the captain, who rolls last, using a 1-10 Dice Block) must roll a combined total of at least sixteen (8 when playing with three, or 6 when playing with 2) on the Dice. After the mountain and gap, the players rides the plain and reaches a forest where the Bowser Gate is and where a stage boss (Wiggler in solo mode) is fought. A lot of positive events happen on this board. One of these events is when the captain lands on a Lucky Space, upon which he or she will then climb a beanstalk to receive some Mini Stars (2 for each space they pass). The characters ride a car on this board. The vehicle that is available from the star is the Toad Mobile. The Rickety Ride and the Wiggler Wagon can be purchased from the Museum for 200 Party Points each. 9 Island In this Captain Event, the players are launched by cannon to a small island shaped like the number 9. Each player rolls a 1-6 Dice Block one time, in an order determined by the captain. There are several sets of Mini Stars scattered over the island, ending with a set of 10. The island also has several Dash Spaces, meaning that a single player could potentially obtain all of the Mini Stars on the island. The event ends when all Mini Stars have been collected or after all players have rolled the Dice Block once without collecting them all. Lakitu Boss Battle The name of this minigame is Sock It to Lakitu. The players are on a grassy platform above the clouds, Lakitu the hovers in front of the platform. Lakitu then throws Spinies on the platform which makes the player lose points when hit. Floating blocks are scattered on the platform. The players must hit the block when it shows a picture of a Bill Blaster. The Bill Blaster shoots a Bullet Bill at Lakitu giving the player points. Players must avoid hitting the block when it has a picture of a Spiny because it will come out of the block. Touching a Spiny will deduct one point off the player's score. After knocking Lakitu's life to half, he will throw a giant Spiny which will deduct two points off the player's score. Wiggler Boss Battle The name of this minigame is Wiggler Bounce. The players are in an area surrounded by trees. Wiggler soon comes out, then the players must Ground Pound on Wiggler's segments. The player will earn one point for ground pounding the purple spots, and three points for ground pounding the red spots. The players must avoid getting hit by Wiggler or various Piranha Plants that appear around the room. Vehicles In Toad Road, the playable vehicles are: *Toad Mobile, the default car *Rickety Ride, which can be bought from the museum for 200 Party Points *Wiggler Wagon, which also has to be bought from the museum for the same amount of Party Points Offical Description Oddly, the Offical Description was different in Europe and U.S.A version. *U.S.A.- "Ponds, grassy hills, and bright blue skies make this Mushroom Kingdom themed stage a pleasure to visit." *Europe- "Get your Mario Party started on Toad Road – a stage that helps beginners get to grips with the basics whilst offering plenty of challenges. Prepare to duck down pipes and head above the clouds in your bid to bag Mini Stars!" ''Trivia'' *The Toad Mobile that the players ride on looks like the car on Mario Party Advance. *The rock formations on top of the two mountains are shaped like an "M" and "P", and the island is shaped like a 9, standing for Mario Party 9. Category:Boards Category:Mario Party 9 Boards Category:Location articles